


On the road

by DramaReadThings



Series: On the road [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark, Dark Tony, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Not Beta Read, Other, dark bucky, serial killer bucky, serial killer tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaReadThings/pseuds/DramaReadThings
Summary: Tony likes to be picked up.James likes to pick up.They meet in the middle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed work

Tony likes this way, because like this, no one ever had suspect anything, sure he’s kind of short and has got big innocent whisky eyes, he looks young and kind, lost and just want your help to go to the next exit or something.

Little did they know.

It is funny, Tony thinks, like really, really funny how people just looks at him and smile “wanna a ride kid?” or “Where’cha going?” they usually ask, sometimes they ask about his parents or why is he alone so late at night in the middle of nowhere, nevermind they always take him in the front side, always the front side, since he’s just eighteen and his eyes are so pure, what could he do? Poor kid he’s just lost.

That’s when he strikes, sometimes at least.

Other times he likes to talk to them, for a little while, sometimes he eats something, other times they fuck, he’s not picky and everything is a game, where he’s the judge and executioner.

Tony smile nervously while looking at the man, long hair, sure eyes, worked out, yeah maybe a little fun first then go to business he thinks.

“What’cha doing alone this late at night kid?” The man ask looking at him from his truck.

“Went to a party, got lost” He lies easily, it’s at least the seventh time the past two months he’s used this line.

“And your parents?” Typical.

“Went without permission” He shrugs.

“Ok, get in, punk and tell me when we’re near” The man says, jerking his head a little.

“Thanks” He smiles sweetly and gets in the car.

James was, once, an honest man, a cheerful flirty charming man, too bad life made him who he was now.

Watching someone murder his mother and sister? No a good sight, at all.

He’s got a really good friend, Steve, five foot nothing and full of attitude, always sick, always optimistic. Sometimes he feels bad for doing what he at least twice a month does, picking up people, hitch-hikers, for the fun of it, but, watching their eyes go from thankfulness to horror and panic and then a big enormous beautiful nothing? Priceless.

At least he still has Stevie to pay for his sins, making care of him and working to keep him alive.

He wouldn’t change a thing though.

James is looking at the kid call-me-Tony at his side and start thinking if he is at least legal, because hey! He can have some fun before everything ends!

“So… How old are you kid?” He asks casually.

“I’m legal and in the next exit there’s a motel If you’re wondering” Tony answers just as casual.

James just smirks, at least this one would be a funny one, and he likes those, too bad he’s going to die.

Tony looks at grumpy-face - James- he remembers, since he’s planning to scream his name, he can remember it, at least for a while. He does not really like to know those sort of things, too personal and doesn’t really matter after the game has ended, but he kind of like the sound, James, James-

 _James_. Fuck no, he can’t call him that, not after… No, no, no.

“Last name?” He asks, _has_ to ask.

“Not giving it kid”

“Come on! It’s not like I’m gonna become a stalker or something!” Something other than kill you after, he doesn’t say.

“No, what’s so wrong about my name though?” The man asks, looking at him like he wants to see through him.

“…I’ve got a real good friend called James and fuck it if I’m screaming his name” Half-truths, half-truths.

“Oh? You’re a screamer?” He smirks “Then just scream ‘harder’ or ‘more’ or ‘right there, yes’ if you wanna, I’m not picky”

“You’re a fucking asshole”

“See if I clean you after if I’m such an asshole”

The kid was fun, he knew, and what fun he was. James is watching him sleep, then shift to look at the ceiling, true to his word Tony screamed, dear god he screamed, but never his name, it make something inside him twist but he doesn’t pay it much attention, it’s gonna be over before it ever starts, plus he really thinks the kid it’s not actually legal… half his life style isn’t though.

He thinks maybe to kill him now, he doesn’t really want to keep driving to nowhere and he’s almost out of gas. It’d be two or three more bullets though and some footage wiping if there’s any camera around, but he doubts it, it’s a really shitty motel. Thinking about it he gets up and go to the bathroom, the evidence at the room though, that’d be a bitch to deal with, and actually the kid said he was from California, right? They are near Pennsylvania right now, humming and deciding to maybe wait till tomorrow would be better, James goes out the bathroom, just to look at Tony pointing a gun at him.

“So, you’re one of those, hum? Funny how I never picked one up till now” James says between bored and surprised, this kid sure is fun.

“You do this often then?” Tony rises an eyebrow.

“You can say that” James replies, raising his hands a little, smirking mentally, he never thought he was gonna pick one of those that are serial killers, karma has a real weird sense of humor.

“I’d say I’m sorry or something but I’m not, the sex was amazing though, now, we’re going to your truck and you’re going to drive till we’re exactly nowhere, I’m gonna kill you and then we’d be over, ok?” Tony says, slow and casual, looking at him at the eyes.

“You sure are sure of yourself, aren’t you kid? How about this, you lower the gun and everyone can go home” James rises his eyebrows, walking slowly where he knows is his gun, one of them,  if he’s going to go down –something he doubts- he’s gonna go down with a fight.

“DON’T.MOVE”

Eyeing him, James takes his gun out and smiles a little. “We’re equals, kid” he says, cocking the gun a little, “Think about what I said, why don’t we just part ways and later jack off remembering what a good fuck we were, hum?”

“You think you’re the first one?” Tony snorts “Oh please, I live for this, kill every single one of your kind”

“What are you then? A superhero or something? Though they didn’t kill people and since they don’t, you’re just one of “my kind” too, ironic, isn’t it?”

“You know nothing”

“Oh that I know, but want to know what do I know? You ain’t gonna pull that trigger, not at much as I do”

“YOU.KNOW.NOTHING” Tony parrots, looking at him surely with big whisky eyes.

“Come on kid, it’s not like I’ll regret it, but sure as hell will miss those lips” He says taking a step forward, never lowering his gun and sure as hell never leaving the kid out of his sight. “You know you’ll miss me too, won’t you? You’re a good liar, but those noises weren’t fake I can say it as a faker”

“Shut up, no seriously, shut the fuck up, you know nothing, not at all, why I’m here? Why I do this, keep doing this? You don’t know the reasons and don’t care, so yeah, you’re right, I’ll miss your amazing cock and those abs, but guess what? There is a whole lot of abs with awesome cock out there, so boo-boo, too bad for you and your weak plan to stay alive, thought you were good at this but it looks like it is your first try, too bad then, there’s not more lives left”

“What a cocky bastard you are kid” It’s the only thing James says, before in a blurry moment he sprints to where Tony is and hit him with the butt of the gun. “Though you’re not fast enough”

James looks at the unconscious kid in the floor, nose bleeding and actually, against all odds, looking relaxed. James just got on his knees and punch him a couple of times, “Cocky bastard” he says under his breath.

Tony waked up slowly and then everything hits him at once, “FUCK, I’m alive” He says getting up abruptly.

“Easy” Says a voice, one he’s never heard, it can’t be a nurse since there wasn’t any disinfectant smell in the air or white everything. “Thought you’ll never wake up, I got worried”

Tony looks at the scrawny blonde, who’s looking at him with honest eyes full of concern.

“Who are you and where am I?” He says, eyeing the room, a really trashy small room, a motel?

“Oh, _oh_ , yeah, sorry, I’m Steve, Bucky’s, hmm, James’s friend? You got hit by some douchebag at a party and Bucky brought you here, he said your name is Tony, right?”

Tony snorts, _well the douchebag is you BFF blondie_ , he doesn’t say, “Yes and thanks I guess… but really, where am I?”

“Brooklyn, hope it’s not too far from your home”

“Believe me, I don’t care”

“Sure you don’t” Says a new voice –James- entering, a happy “Bucky!” comes from the blond, Tony just looks at him and then at his friend, then just looks everything but interested.

“You’re awake”

“And alive, thanks for saving me from that asshole” He says keeping the façade.

“Um-hum nevermind, you’re welcome and stuff, hey, Steve, why don’t you bright something for our guess”

“Yeah, sure” Replies the blond getting up and leaving the room.

“Wh-“

“Told you, gotta miss those lips” Tony cocks an eyebrow.

“And you’re just a kid, I don’t kill kids”

“Sure as hell can fuck them though, hum?”

“You said you were legal”

“And you believed me, sure, totally buying that… I’m really legal though”

“Minus one sin then”

They just look at each other eyes, James slowly walking closer to the bed.

“No, but really, why?”

“Don’t know, don’t care, wanna a ride after all this? ‘Cause if not, I can make Steve go over someone else and we can fuck for a while?”

“Is this gonna be a thing?”

“Hope so”

“Yeah, me too”

Tony smiles and bright James closer, going for a hungry kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/142454554061/methlord-clowneprince  
> Tumblr --> dramaqueenofhell.tumblr.com


End file.
